LOE MATT BUKAN JECKO ?
by matsyuki aydan
Summary: saat Mello pulang menuju ke wammy's house,dia terkejut setengah mati melihat Matt berubah menjadi Jecko. baca aja selengkapnya. warning : YAOI !


**LOE MATT BUKAN JEKCO ?**

**BY AYDAN ERROR **

**Pair** : Mail Jeevas x Mihael Keehl

**Genre** : Humor,Romance

**Rate** : Teteret teret~ aman-aman saja~ konsumsi remaja~

**Warning** : ?

YAOI ! XD GAJE,OOC,GARING

**Disclaimer** : DeathNote © Tsugumi Ohba 'n Takeshi Obata

**Summary** : Matt berubah menjadi Michael Jackson ? ;D

Sudah 3 tahun Mello ber hijrah ke London-eh ralat- maksud saya ke LA untuk mengalahkan grup mafia terbasar di sana. Seiring berjalannya waktu,dia merasakan rindu terhadap Wammy's house dan anjingnya Matt. 'sekarang Matt seperti apa ya ? apa dia masih memakai googlenya dan baju zebra*?* itu ? ' pikir Mello. Mello pun segera mengirim e-mail ke roger bahwa dia akan kembali dan menjemputnya di bandara.

Perjalanan di udara sungguh melelahkan bagi cewek ini (bletak* author di lempar pistol* heh ! author gila ! gue itu COWOK C-O-W-O-K,understood ? Aye-aye Mello-kun) –baiklah saya ralat- bagi cowok pecinta coklat ini. Akhirnya dia sampai di bandara. Dia pun langsung mencari mobil Roger. 'ah,itu dia !' saat Mello membuka pintu mobil "hey,Mells" 'OMFG ! WTF ? siapa dia ? apa aku salah mobil ? tapi,sepertinya aku mengenalnya.' Pikir mello kritis. "Mells ? are U ok,dear ?" tanyanya. "ah ! ya,I'm okay. But,bisa sya tau siapa anda ? saya sepertinya baru kali ini melihat anda." Tanya Mello sopan. "jahatnya kau,Mells~ dengan anjing mu sendiri saja lupa." Katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir 100 m-eh,nggak ding- "Matt ? ada apa denganmu ? kau harus menjelaskan ini di perjalanan !" kata mello. Lalu dia masuk ke mobil yang di kendarai Matt.

Di dalam mobil,Mello terus berfikir. Menurutnya saat ini,dia lebih memilih membunuh 1000 sapi*?* dari pada melihat Matt seperti ini. Gayanya mengingatkan Mello pada seseorang. Ah ! itu dia,Michael Jackson.

"well Matt,aku tau kau bodoh,aku tau kau idiots. Tapi 1001 pertanyaan tergiang di kepalaku saat ini. MENGAPA KAU SAMA SEPERTI MICHAEL JACKSON ?" tanyaku sedikit marah padanya.

"ada 2 hal yang menyebabkan aku meniru Michael Jackson." Katanya sambil tersenyum

'ah senyum itu! Tidak…tidak…jangan terkecoh,Mello' batin Mello

"cepat jelaskan padaku !"

"kenapa kau peduli ?" tanyanya

"okay ! aku kembali ke sini untuk melihatmu ! melihat kau memakai googles orange-mu,kau menggunakan kaus zebra*?* hitam-merah mu,melihat kau dengan gameboy-mu. Bukan melihat kau seperti ini,BODOH ! melihatmu seperti ! Baka !" emosi Mello meluap-luap bak gunung Merapi yang meletus-WTH ?-

"2 hal yang membuatku begini : satu,nama depan Jacko mengingatkanku padamu. Dan dua,inisial-ku sma dengan inisial Jacko. Mail Jeevas MJ dan Michael Jackson MJ. Sama kan ?" katanya sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa miliknya

"cih,mendokusai." Ucap Mello sambil memalingkan muka agar Matt tidak melihat seburat merah di pipinya

(di Konoha,"Hachuuuuuiiimmmm~" "kau tak apa,Shika ?" tanya Temari. "sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku.")

"kau tidak suka dengan penampilan baruku,Mells ?"

"aku suka,tapi aku sangat amat suka dengan dandanan santaimu,Idiots."

"sampainya di Wammy's aku akan kembali seperti yang kau minta."

Sesampainya di Wammy's disana ada Linda,Roger,dan Near.

"Mello,kau membangkitkan Jacko dari kuburnya !" cerocos Linda

'aku jadi takut mati jika didekat Mello.' Batin Roger

'mello bisa membangkitkan king of pop dari kubur. Aku harus bisa membangkitkan AlVin Pearsly dari kuburnya.' Batin near

"kalian ini jangan pikir yang 'iya-iya'*loh ?* aku Mail Jeevas. Okay !"

"aku akan membereskan otaknya." Kata Mello sambil mengikuti Matt ke kamar mereka

"Matt gila." Sahut Near,Roger,dan Linda secara bersamaan.

Sesampainya di kamar. Matt langsung mengganti kaosnya bermotif hitam-merah. Lalu dia mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan make up-nya. Lalu menyisir rambutnya seperti biasa.

"matt,kau lupa sesuatu ?" kata Mello

"ah ! iya googles-ku,lalu Gameboy-ku." Kata Matt

Lalu matt memakai semua itu.

"lengkap kan ?" katanya sambil tersenyum riang

"lihatlah dirimu di kaca,Matto."

"tak ada yang salah,Mells." Katanya dengan watados

"mana rambut merah membara yang membakar jiwa yang bergelora di dalam dada membekukan dunia ?" kata Mello lebay sambil marah. Bisa dilihat di wajahnya seperti orang yang sudah tidak boker 10000 hari.

"Kami-sama ! aku harus mengecat ulang."

Setelah semua selesai,Matt langsung menyalakan rokoknya. Dan bermain game console bututnya itu.

"Matt,kau tau kenapa aku tak suka kau seperti tadi ?"

"karena,kau lebih mencintaiku seperti ini ?"

"percaya diri sekali kau,Idiots !"

"lalu apa Mells ?"

"karena,semua orang jika melihat kita bersama. Mereka pasti berfikir aku bisa menghidupkan MJ kembali." XD Mello nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah

Lalu Matt langsung menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Mello. Dia sebenarnya tau makna di dalam kata-kata Mello. Matt tau,Mello menyukainya apa adanya. Walaupun dia tak pernah mengungkapkan dengan kalimat romantis. Tapi,melalui kata-kata marahnya yang terselip kehawatiran di dalamnya.

OWARI

Yee~ Fic pertamaku jadi juga.

Thanks Princess Misa Yagami,temanku yang memberikan pilihan untuk membuat fic MattMello ini.

Thankies~

Tinggalkan jejak OK !

R-E-V-I-E-W- XD (nggak review bakalan dibabat sama mells-chan *evil laugh*) nggak ding. XD


End file.
